


kind lie

by crowcinthus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rewrite, homoerotic knife game shenanigans, i can't, imagine knowing how to properly write kokichi, my yearning for the commitment to write non despair au saiouma is strong, slight warning for the knife game, the knife game, you can see the pure saiouma brainrot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus
Summary: Trying to convince the arrogant Kokichi Ouma, Super High School Level Supreme Leader™️ of not doing something was usually a vexing affair. Most of the time he’d whine, and tease, or just be flat out rude until the opposing party relented.Shuichi stayed silent, assessing the situation, his eyes darting between Kokichi’s hand holding the pocket knife and Kokichi’s face, his expression unreadable as usual and purple hair dyed lighter towards the ends framing his pale face.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 20





	kind lie

**Author's Note:**

> about a week ago, i rewrote kokichi's last free time event for comfort and self-indulgence, looking back at the transcript every so often. only some of the dialogue is my own, some are straight from the game, usually because i couldn't think of something that had the same effect.
> 
> this is mainly a comfort thing i decided to post, and i hope you enjoy :))

Trying to convince the arrogant and annoying Kokichi Ouma, Super High School Level Supreme Leader™️ of not doing something was usually a vexing affair. Most of the time he’d whine, complain, tease, or just be flat out rude until the opposing party relented.

Ouma sat on a chair towards the middle of the long table in the dining hall. The small leader had his usual smirk stuck to his face, the feeling it gave Shuichi being sickly sweet and painfully reminiscent of honey.

“Shumai! How nice of you to come,” he said, bouncing with suspicious joy. Shuichi pulled out a chair across from Kokichi apprehensively as the other boy’s smirk widened. “Remember, today’s your last chance so better make the most of it! Got it?” Shuichi nodded, silently preparing himself for whatever crude game Kokichi had thought up. 

“Drumroll please, my beloved Saihara-chan!” Shuichi timidly hit his fingers on the edge of the table. “Your drumroll could be better but nonetheless, ta-daaaa!” he said, holding the last syllable as he pulled out a small pocket knife from who knows where. 

“Wh- A knife? Kokichi I- What are you…”

Kokichi giggled, his messy hair bobbing slightly as he shook his head. “Don’t get so antsy, it’s only for the game after all. You’ve heard of the knife game, right?”

Shuichi stayed silent, assessing the situation, his eyes darting between Kokichi’s outstretched hand holding the pocket knife and Kokichi’s face, his expression unreadable as usual, his purple hair dyed lighter towards the ends framing his pale face. It seems Kokichi took Shuichi’s silent concentration as a no because he started an explanation. 

“You place your hand on the table, palm down with your fingers spread. With the knife you stab between your fingers, slowly picking up the speed.”

“That’s dangerous!” Shuichi yelped, murky yellow eyes widening in surprise. He subconsciously reached for the knife in Kokichi’s hand but the liar whipped away his hand with surprising agility. 

“Oh come on, that’s the fun of it! Fitting for a final challenge, isn’t it?” He twirled the pocket knife in his hands, the blade retracted but the object dangerous regardless.

“It’s just… What if someone gets hurt?” Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek softly, working out the possible outcomes for this. His eyes focused on the pocket knife which came to a halt as Kokichi sighed exasperatedly. 

“Huh? What are you talking about, Shuichi? If you lose… You know you won’t just be injured, right? You’ll die.” He narrowed his eyes, a morbid smile still frighteningly present. “I’ll go first, okay?” Kokichi’s left index finger lifted up to his top lip, the pocket knife barely peeking out of his other fist. 

He pressed his left hand flat on the table, fingers spread out. He flipped the knife open, holding it in his hand, tentatively held over his hand, lying in wait. Kokichi seemed more serious than usual, fitting for his insidious title of Supreme Leader. 

“Ready,”

A forgery of a smile fluttered across his face before he looked back down at his hand. 

A few small taps rang throughout the dining hall as Kokichi started the crude game. Shuichi’s eyes warily followed the path of the knife, taking note of the speed. Despite the already fast pace of the blade, he picked up speed. Shuichi looked up at the boy who was wholeheartedly focused on the spaces between his fingers as the knife blazed between them. He smiled softly, almost forgetting about the situation and instead admiring his messy locks of purple.

The sound of the blade piercing skin hit Shuichi’s ears and he looked back down, blood trickling from his hand, he didn’t seem to pay it much attention except for a small “Ouch!” and he simply continued his nauseating rhythm.

“You don’t have to keep going! Just- I’ve got it, alright?” Shuichi stood up suddenly, running out of the dining hall as the lurid blood dripped.

After a few minutes, Shuichi scrambled back into the dining hall, first aid kit from Kirumi in hand. He sat back down at the table and clumsily disinfected the cut. Despite this, Kokichi laughed mirthfully, his voice lilting gently. 

Shuichi furrowed his brow softly as he wrapped a bandage around the leader’s finger. “Uh, I think that’s fine,” he sighed. “Are you okay?”

“It’ll do. Thanks for treating the injury but…” He wilted a little as Shuichi tilted his head in confusion. “Aw man, I lost. Congratulations, mister Ultimate Detective, you win!”

“I...didn’t do anything...but I’m still the winner?”

Kokichi placed an uninjured finger on his cheek contemplatively. “Well yeah! I messed up so you win by default. Plus, I already fulfilled my goal.”

“Your goal?” Shuichi placed the roll of bandages back in the box, closing the first aid kit tentatively. 

“To kill you, Shuichi!” He placed his hands behind his head, wincing slightly at the still tender wound being touched by his hand.

“...But you didn’t.” The detective came to the conclusion that Kokichi was either lying or had some trick up his sleeve besides the pocket knife. 

“I made your heart _die_ with worry, didn’t I?” His head tilted slightly as he grinned sagaciously.

“Wh-what?”

“After I said I’d kill you, that was allllll you thought about, right? You didn’t know if I was being serious or not or why I would mess with you like that...Even right now~ You’re concerned about me from the bottom of your heart!” He leapt up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table. His chair clattered it to the floor but he didn’t break his gaze with Shuichi.

He laughed sardonically, his voice tinkling like a small bell, starkly contrasting his morbid words.

“Now you’ll never ever forget me for the rest of your life. I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied! I don’t need to steal your life anymore!”

Shuichi reached out his hand slightly before bringing it back down to his lap. He stood up slowly, analyzing Kokichi’s deceptively playful expression. “What does that mean?” he said, his tone even except for a small amount of earnest panic leaking through. 

“Because it was a lie. I never wanted your life to begin with, you know. I told you this from the very beginning, I’m a liar, you know!” 

Shuichi stayed deadly silent. He reached out his hand again, unwavering this time.

Kokichi didn’t take it.

He instead placed his hands behind his head and walked out of the dining hall and down the hallway, giggling the whole time.


End file.
